A special Kendall Coupon
by Mr.Tool
Summary: Ryan makes a special Kendall coupon right before going to a BTR concert with his 3 best friends. Will Kendall redeaming it?


**Hello once again! For those who wondered why I havent Updated anything in a while Its because the voices in my head decided it would be funny to kidnap the small itty bitty part of my brain that lets me come up with fic ideas. But now that it's back I was finally able to finish this, took me forever but it's finally done and now I can move on to other projects. A big Thank You To Jeremy and Becca my Betas who without, there would be a Schmidt load of errors. Thaks for all your help you two, love you to pieces! **

Ryan's P.O.V

It was another typical Saturday afternoon, except for the fact that I was in a pink dress and a blonde wig. Before you start jumping into conclusions, there's a perfectly good excuse for this. I wanted to surprise my 3 best friends Becca, Michelle and Jeremy with V.I.P tickets for the BTR concert tonight. Since it was all of our first time seeing them I wanted to make sure it was a memorable experience for the 4 of us. I pulled into the drive way making a quick dash inside praying that no would would see me, and made my way up to my room in hopes that I wouldn't run into my mom because it would be hard to explain. I opened my door and stood frozen in place once I had spotted my 3 friends laying on my bed. They all looked up and quickly began to snicker, and before they even got a chance to burst out laughing I turned around and closed the door behind me. I leaned on the doorway resting my head against the door now completely embarrassed. I waited for about 5 minutes for the laughter to die down before making my way back in. I opened the door, creeping my head in to see if they were still laughing. Since I still hear a little chuckling coming from the 3, I move a little slower. I was in no rush to hear them tease me endlessly.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked doing my best to act as if I wasn't wearing a dress and wig.

"Are you trying a new look Ry-dizzle?" Jeremy asked while sitting up on the bed.

"Funny blonde, don't be hating on me because I make a better blonde then you hun." I said as I took the wig off and tossed it at him. Being the ninja he is, Jeremy quickly grabbed it before it hit him on the face and placed it on Becca's head.

"Please tell me there's a perfectly good reason as to why you're in drag because pink is not your friend princess." Michelle said while snapping her fingers in the air.

"Oh and trust me there is a good reason for all of this...but since you guys are having so much fun making fun of me, I don't think I'm going to tell you" I said leaning against the wall, seeing their eyes simultaneously go wide.

"Oh please do tell, Rydoll..." Jeremy begged.

"As tempted as I am to tell you, I think I need an apology from the three of you." I pointed to each of them.

"Dude, man up." Michelle said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"How could he man up when he's wearing a dress." Becca whispered over to Jeremy and both began to giggle.

"I heard that, anyway I am wearing this stupid fru-fru dress because they were having a radio contest downtown and the top prize was V.I.P tickets to the BTR concert tonight. Just had to go down there wearing a dress and wig and do all sorts of random challenges...and guess what?" I said pulling the tickets out of my pocket and flaunting them in the air.

"You won, Oh my god Rylicious you're my favorite person ever as of right this second." Becca said bouncing on the bed a little.

"Ok first of all, you have way too many odd nicknames. Second, you went downtown in a dress to do random challenges for a radio contest and didn't even bother to tell us? I'm hurt bro." Michelle said crossing her arms and pouted.

"Yeah, and what run the risk of you putting yet another embarrassing video of me on YouTube? As if me dancing and singing around my room to 'Love Like Woe' wasn't bad enough. Not a chance." I said knowing damn well that it would have eventually happened.

"Dude, it wasn't all that bad. Plus you got about 1,000 hits." Jeremy said trying to help the situation.

"Not helping, you know I couldn't show my face anywhere without someone making fun of me." I said making my way over to my bed and sat on the very edge.

"OMG over exaggerating much?" Becca asked in her best Paris Hilton voice, hair flip included.

"Not when you had the whole football team blasting the song during practice and trying to get me to dance. I couldn't listen to the song for weeks." I said looking down to see what the 3 were working on.

"Let me see the passes and make sure they are legit." Michelle said reaching over to grab them.

"Nuh uh, is there a pretty please in that sentence?" I asked moving the passes back and forth and out of her reach.

"No but there will be a foot up your ass if you don't let me see them." She responded now giving me an evil glare. I knew better then to piss her off, and handed them over.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway, not that I'm not glad to see that you guys broke into my room while I wasn't here." I said sarcastically.

"Your mom let us in, and we wanted to come hang out here before the concert since you happen to be the only one that can drive." Becca responded.

"Hey I can drive!" Michelle blurted out.

"Yeah but not legally, and we wouldn't want to get locked in the cemetery now would we." Becca teased. Michelle playfully shuffed her to the side.

"That was one time, you guys are never going to let that go now are you?" Michelle asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Nope, with as much dirt you got on me, I have to be able to have something to tease you about." I said trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh and I got tons to tease you about. But I being the nice person I am, choose to keep it on the down low." She said with a devilish grin on her face.

"And that's why I choose to stay on your good side, what are you guys working on anyway?" I asked looking at the construction paper, glitter and markers spread out my bed.

"We are making posters for the show, and Michelle and I had the cute idea to make James and Logan hug coupons just for the hell of it." Becca said still doodling on the paper.

"So that's what they have been giggling like mad about." Jeremy said rolling his eyes and continued scribbling on his notebook.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it first." Becca teased sticking her tongue out at Jeremy.

"No not really...I may be obsessed but I'm not crazy." Jeremy said playfully sticking his tongue back out at Becca.

"How about you Ryan? Want to make some coupons for Kendall hugs?" Becca asked being somewhat serious.

"Sure I'll make one.." I said reaching out for a piece of paper and marker and began to doodle on it.

"You can't be serious Ryan... really?" Jeremy asked looking up at me with a questioning look. I completely ignored him and continued to write on the piece of paper, adding a little glitter and stickers to it. Once I was done with it, I leaned in and showed Jeremy the piece of paper. He read it over and began to laugh seconds later.

"What? What's so funny?" Michelle asked looking at us with a blank expression.

Still laughing I turned the piece of paper over to let her and Becca read it.

Both girls took a second to read it and bursted out laughing as well.

"You would, you skank." Michell joked.

"What you don't think it'll work?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at them.

"I really don't think a coupon for a Kendall blow job is going to work." Michelle said tossing a pillow in my direction.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try now would it?" I asked ducking down enough to miss the pillow.

"In your wildest dreams Ry-dizzle, shouldn't we be getting ready to go?" Jeremy asked looking down at his watch.

"Oh crud, yeah lets go." I said getting up and making my way to the door but stopped at the sound of my 3 friends clearing their throats.

"Oh Ryan dear, do you maybe want to... Gee I don't know... go change?" Michelle asked chuckling a bit.

"Wha-" I asked looking down and noticed that I was still in a damn dress. "Yeah I guess I should." I said making my way to the closet and grabbed my black skinny jeans and grey shirt with black stripes then went to the bathroom to change.

"Now why did you have to tell him he was still wearing that dress?" Becca whispered over to Michelle while they waited for me to get out the bathroom.

"It would have been funny to see how far we could have made it with him still in that dress." Jeremy joined in with the laughter.

"I may be slow but I'm not that dumb you 3." I said making my way out the bathroom and went to my dresser to spike my hair up a bit. Without even realizing it, I was still holding the Kendall blow job coupon. I quickly chuffed it in my side pocket and met up with the guys and walked out the door.

The four of us walked out and got into my car, Becca sat upfront with me while Jeremy and Michelle sat in the back bickering back and forth on who should sit in the middle. I turned the radio on and turned it up to drown down the sound and began to drive.

About 25 minutes of driving and another 5 of looking for a parking spot we finally made it inside the arena. We all walked close together and made it through the crowd of 10 year old girls screaming out all of the BTR members' names. Michelle joined in screaming James' name, causing everyone that was close enough to hear her turn to look at her.

"You're worse then those 10 year old girls Shellie." Jeremy said covering his face feeling a bit embarrassed with everyone now looking at us.

"Dude I can't hold back my excitement, I'm super pumped." Michelle said grabbing Becca's hand and skipped away. Jeremy and I did our best to keep up with them, but not close enough for people to know that we were together. We made our way to our seats which were about 5 rows back and sat down looking over at each other amazed at how great the seats actually were. Minutes later the lights went off and the screaming got louder when the music started. The boys came out of a fog like mist and started with "Big Time Rush" my eyes automatically went straight to Kendall and was in complete awe with him, following every step he made with my eyes not wanting to miss a single move he made. Call me obsessed if you will, but he was really one of the most attractive guys I've ever seen. The concert went on with them singing just about every song on the album along with their new songs. There was definitely not a single person in the room who was not singing along. I looked over to see if my friends were enjoying themselves as much as I was, and sure enough Becca and Michelle were jumping up and down holding their posters up while Jeremy sang along while making a heart with his hands. I went back to focus on Kendall and I could have sworn on everything that I love that he winked at me. I blushed a little now feeling like a complete fan girl. I tried to get Jeremy's attention to tell him, but he was too into the song that he completely ignored me. Just as the concert was about to end, Kendall threw his Beanie into the crowd heading in our direction. I reached out hoping to actually be able to snag the Beanie but just as it was inches away from me, the girl standing in front of me snatched it.

"Damn, I was so close." I muttered outloud.

"Well not close enough." She said as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"You little snob." I said now getting annoyed.

"Whatever, You're just mad that I was faster at grabbing the Beanie then you." She teased, waving the Beanie back and forth.

"Oh that's it..." I said reaching out to grab the Beanie away from her. To my surprise she was alot stronger then she looked, she held on to that beanie for dear life.

"Ryan, stop it. Let go of the beanie." Jeremy yelled doing his best to pull me off the beanie.

"Come on Ryan, your embarrassing yourself. Let the 12 year old girl have the damn beanie." Becca whispered trying her best to not draw any more attention to us.

"No, I'm taking it away from her...it's mine." I said still putting up a fight.

Michelle walked over and thumped me on my head, making me let go of the beanie and rub my forehead. The little girl just laughed and went back to watching the concert.

"Was that necessarry?" I asked in a whiny voice.

"Yes, yes it was." She smiled over at me.

A few minutes later BTR said their thank you's to the crowd and wished everyone a great night then walked off stage.

We waited for the crowd to die down a little before making our way to the V.I.P room while having four different conversations all at once but somehow were able to keep up with what everyone was saying. Once we were inside the V.I.P room we all went our separate ways each looking for a different BTR member. Becca went straight to where Logan was signing autographs for tween girls while Michelle walked over to James to get her picture taken with him. Jeremy walked over to the catering table where Carlos was snacking on whatever he could find. I stayed back looking around the room and suddenly began to feel a little awkward considering that I was probably the oldest guy fan in the room. I noticed the girl from the beanie incident giving me an evil stare down from across the room, who knew I would be ever be scared of a 12 year old. 'If looks could kill' I thought to myself.

"Wow, what did you do to piss her off?" A guy's voice asked right behind me.

"Wha- oh she's just mad at me cuz I was trying to fight her over Ken-" I began to say but stuttered like an idiot with the last part of that when I turned around and saw who was standing there. I started to feel a little weak in the knees and just knew that I had the most stupid grin on my face at the moment because he began to chuckle.

"Are you alright dude?" Kendall asked reaching out to grab me by my shoulders trying to keep me steady.

"Oh uh yeah, just kind of star struck." I said mentally slapping myself for acting like such a girl.

"You know, it's nice for a change to have a guy as cute as yourself be a fan of ours." Kendall said turning to the side a bit to hide a slight blush. I spotted Jeremy and mouthed "Oh my god" to him in complete disbelieve that he has just said I was cute.

"And what makes you so sure I'm a fan?" I questioned him raising an eyebrow at him when he turned right back to face me.

"For one, you seemed to know all the words to the songs." I looked at him wondering how he would know I was singing along.

I stood there lost for words, then it hit me 'He DID wink at me!'.

Before I could even explain myself the girl from earlier walked up from behind me, slightly bumping into me on purpose.

"Hi Kendall, can I maybe get an autograph?" She asked in an overly friendly but still very stuck up tone. I rolled my eyes while moving to the side to let Kendall meet his fans, as stuck up as some may be.

"Oh of course, and what's your name?" He asked taking the poster from the girl's hand along with a pink glittery pen.

"I'm Emma, and I'm like your biggest fan." She said turning her head a bit when Kendall looked down to sign the poster and gave me a disgusted look.

I would never hit a girl, but this girl was seconds way from 'accidently' tripping down on the floor.

"Well you know my friend uh.." Kendall began to say but stopped and looked up at me waiting for me to jump in.

"Oh, Ryan." I said while snapping out of the image I had of her on the floor.

"Yeah, Ryan, he seems to be a die hard fan as well." Kendall said, trying hard to hold back his laughter while still signing the poster.

"Oh, I wouldnt exactly say die hard but I am a fan." I blushed a bit when I felt my heart skip a beat hearing Kendall saying my name.

"Oh so you weren't trying to fight me for the beanie earlier then?" Emma asked taking the poster from Kendall. Kendall looked over at me kind of shocked but yet not too surprised that I would fight a lilttle girl for his beanie. I closed my eyes now completely embarrassed, thinking that Kendall was thinking the worst about me.

"Are you going to fight her over the autograph as well, or do you want me to make one out to you as well?" Kendall asked chuckling a bit.

"Not funny, but yeah I would love an autograph as well." I said but suddenly stopped when I realized I didnt have anything for him to sign. I then remembered that I had the piece of paper I stuffed in my pocket earlier, somehow completely forgeting what I wrote on it, I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to him. He took it from me and slowly unfolding it, taking a second to read what was on it. I noticed he went wide eyed then it hit me.

"Oh Crud, you weren't suppose to see that." I said reaching out to snatch the paper from him, but of couse Emma beat me to it. This girl was some sort of ninja.

"What's a Blow job?" She asked loud enough for anyone that was near us to hear her.

Her mother must have heard her because seconds later she was being pulled away. I waved bye while wiggling my eyebrows in a teasing manner as she walked away. I noticed she had dropped the piece of paper and bent down quickly to grab it. I quickly debated if I should continue a now awkard conversation with Kendall or should I go find my friends and just go, but before I could even stand up completely Kendall snatched the paper from me.

'Oh crud, he's problaly going to kick my ass.' I thought to myself while turning to face him.

"Listen Kendall I can explain, my two friends Becca and Michelle who happen to be stalking Logan and James at the moment." I said pointing over to the other side of the room where the girls were. "Thought it would be cute if they made coupons for James and Logan hugs and to tease them about it, made one for..." I began to say with the world's most awakward laughter following along every word.

"Ryan, relax it's cool. I can definitly tell you that this is a first. Not sure if I should be flattered or creeped out." Kendall said looking down at the coupon and smiled at my extra effort with the glitter.

"So you aren't mad?" I asked, looking at him, hoping he found this as funny as I did.

He slipped the coupon in his back pocket before leaning in to whisper "I was hoping you were redeaming it."

My heart litterly skipped a beat or two. I looked at him a bit confused hoping that he wasn't playing some sort of joke on me.

"Lets get out of here, follow me." He whispered before grabbing me by the wrist and leading me to the back of the room. I looked around to see if I could spot my friends hoping that one of them so happened to see me walk away with him, just in case it was some sort of joke and he was really trying to get me away from witnesses so no one would see him kick my ass. Becca happened to look up as I was walking away and began to wave. I pulled my phone out and waved it in the air while mouthing 'text me in 5' as clearly as I could possibly make it. She must have not gotten it cuz she looked over to Michelle to try to figure out what I had said.

"Boy needs to work on his mouthing stuff skills cuz we obviously didn't get it." I heard Michelle say before we walked into what seemed like a dressing room. He closed the door behind us and leaned against it looking at me with those sexy bedroom eyes of his. I began to back up a bit feeling nervous,scared but very excited all at once.

"So this is what a dressing room looks like huh." I said without thinking, it didn't occur to me how stupid that must have sounded. Kendall smiled back at me and reached out for my hand.

"Come here will ya, I didn't bring you here to show you my dressing room." He chuckled while pulling me into him, practically pressed against each other.

"Oh is that so, then?" I asked trying to sound a bit clueless. He reached out to his backpocket and pulled out the coupon, waving it right in my face.

"There's no reason to let a good coupon go to waste now is there?" He asked leaning in a bit.

"Absolutely not." I smiled back leaning in to press my lips on his. He let out a moan at the sudden touch and opened his lips enough to let mine move along with his.

I kissed back extremely slow, still in complete disbelief, waiting for the moment when I realize that this was all a dream. He must have realized that I was being a bit hesitant and stopped.

"What's wrong Ryan, do you not want to-" He asked backing away from the kiss trying to read my face.

"No, I mean yes I do. I really want to but I'm...well, I dont know this all seems like one big dream and I'm just waiting to get back to reality." I quickly jumped in not giving him a chance to even finish his sentence before he got any ideas.

"Are you really that naive or do you do it for the cuteness affect because I find you so adorable." Kendall said leaning in once again to catch my lips with his. He worked his lips along with mine, taking his time to suck and bite down on my bottom lip. If my heart wasn't racing before, it sure as hell was now and it didn't help that I went a little weak in the knees when I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. At that very second I felt a sudden vibration in my back pocket squirming a bit as I felt chills rushing up my spine and to my groin.

"Mmm..damn" I whispered while in the middle of a kiss. I felt his lips curl up to a smile.

"Are you going to get that?" He asked while slowly traveling his lips and kissing the very few beauty marks that lead down my neck. I wasn't sure what he meant but then reached out to grab my phone from my back pocket now feeling a little silly that I thought the vibrations were from Kendall's kiss. I held it up to see who the message was from, but before I could even click on the message to read it Kendall reached out and took it away from me and put it in his own pocket without ever removing his lips from my neck.

I wanted to go ahead and take my phone back, but then again I didn't want to stop this once in a lifetime moment. My mind went completely blank once I felt Kendall nipping at my neck, gently sucking and pulling the skin obviously wanting to leave a hickey behind. Just as he was really getting into it, he stopped and looked up at me. I looked down and noticed he had spotted the hickey on my shoulder.

"Oh, It's a self made hickey..." I said knowing that I would have to explain myself and hoping he would find it somewhat funny.

"Self made?" Kendall asked backing away and pressed his back on the door now extremely curious.

"Well it was to prove a point to my friends that it is possible to give yourself a hickey." I said shrugging a bit.

"Wow you really are one of a kind, and I thought my friends were odd." Kendall smiled while reaching out for my waist and turned me around so I was now the one against the door. I was about to reply but stopped when I felt him sneaking his hands up my shirt and was feeling my barely there abs.

"Relax, It's ok. I wont bite unless that's what your into." Kendall joked once he noticed how nervous I had gotten

"I rather you didn't.." I said half joking, not sure if he would actually do so.

Kendall let out a slight chuckle while working on unbuckling my belt. Once he had it undone, he undid my pants twice as fast and let them fall on the floor. Without saying a single word he lowered himself down and got on his knees, keeping complete eye contact with me. I felt his fingers play with the elastic of my boxer shorts and quickly looked up while taking one deep breath before he pulled them down. I couldn't help but think the worst thoughts possible as he slid the shorts down bit by bit. I felt the cold air on my member knowing that I was now out in display, waiting for some sort of sign of approval from Kendall. Seconds later I felt the warmth of Kendall's mouth right on the tip and it felt like heaven. He took his time sucking and trilling his tongue on the very tip and slowly working his mouth a bit lower each time.

I did my best to relax a bit, but got lost at the sudden wave of pleasure that was completely taking over my whole body making my legs go weak. I let a small whimper that sounded more like a puppy begging out without thinking, and turned bright red when I felt a slight vibration rushing to the very end of my member. 'God, I must sound like such an idiot' I thought to myself while still trying to keep my balance. He grabbed me by my waist to make sure I wouldn't fall back and continued to suck me off, taking his time to suck every inch of my member. I felt the sudden urge to just mouth fuck him, but you don't do that with Kendall Schmidt. Just as I felt that he was about to gag, he took all of me down and was now hitting the back of his throat.

"Damn, no gag reflex?' I said, letting a loud moan at the end of that. He answered with a slight moan, which practically had me cumming that very second and it took all my will power to hold back. Kendall trailled his tongue around the base of my member and slowly made his way up to the tip, flicking his tongue to suck off the pre-cum before making his way back up and were now face to face once again.

"How was that?" He asked smiling mischievously, knowing exactly what he was doing,

"Oh, it was...it was amazing" I said, a bit disappointed that he had stopped there.

"What, you have something else in mind?" He asked in a playful tone while running his finger up and down on my shirt.

"Well, I'm still kind of hard..your not planning on leaving me like this do you?" I asked looking more pathetic then a lost wet puppy.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" He asked obviously playing dumb with me and now completely screwing with me. He moved his body close enough to 'accidentally' grind up on my leg, being able to feel his own hard on press so dangerously close to mine.

"Anything your willing to do to me... just do something fast ..I don't know how much longer I'll last." I begged, trying to create as much friction as possible by grinding along with him.

"If you insist." He smirked as he grabbed me by the waist and slowly turned me around to have me face the door.

"Oh and I do." I quickly added turning my head slightly to catch his reaction, only for him to turn my head back around to face the door.

"I want to fuck you..." He whispered barely loud enough to catch it. I was completely taken back and now twice as turned on then before. Hearing Kendall cuss literally made my dick twitch. Before I could even respond I felt his hands move up and down on my ass.

"Do you have..uh..." I asked, stopping myself from actually finishing the sentence.

"Uh oh crud...hmm give me a second. I'm sure one of the guys have some in their suitcase." Kendall said walking over to one of the duffel bags that sat on the couch. I turned a bit to watch him search the bag, thinking to myself that I'm one lucky son of a bitch. Never in a billion years would I have guessed that I was going to be fucked by Kendall, my celeb crush. A few minutes later he walked back over to me waving the lube back and forth with a sly smirk that made me melt every time I saw it in a picture, but to actually see it in real life was enough to cum right on the spot. As he got closer I reached out to pull him in for a kiss, but instead he took a step back and signaled me to turn around by moving his finger in a little circle. As I did as told I heard him quickly undue his pants, followed by the sound of him squeezing a bit of lube on his finger. While he was doing that, I prepared myself for his next move by taking in a deep breath. Not even that was enough to calm me down or ease the pain of the sudden pressure I felt when he pressed a finger in me. I did my best to control myself from shouting out in pain, not wanting him to know that this was my first time because that would sound lame to a guy who can have anyone he wanted and he wanted me. He continued to press his finger a bit more while at the same time reached around and lifted my shirt up a bit to work his fingers up and down my chest. Without ever realizing it, I raised my hands up and pressed them on the door to keep some sort of balance.

"Easy Ryan, I got you." He leaned in and whispered into my ear, resting his chin on my shoulder and looking down my member.

I turned my head a bit to catch his gaze and something in his stare made me have complete trust in him, even if this is the first time ever meeting him and I'll probably be called a slut and a groupie for putting out for Kendall. But who the hell wouldn't? Just as I was getting used to the slight pain of him moving his finger in, out and around me.

"God that fucking hurts." I squealed out, closing my eyes tight while resting my forehead on the door gritting my teeth a bit. I tried really hard to not yell out in pain but the pain was too intense that I let a little whiny grunt out.

"Just relax a little, It's going to feel a lot better soon. Do you trust me?" He asked, leaning in to place small butterfly kisses on my cheek.

"With my life..." I was barely able to answer before he pressed the second finger in me and continued to move it right along with the first one.

"Good..." He whispered back continuing to place kisses on my cheek then traveled them down to my neck. His other hand was still on my chest, making sure to take his time to feel every inch of it. Nothing seemed to be making sense in my mind with the billion of thoughts running threw my head but was brought back to reality when I felt yet another finger slip in. 'Damn' I thought to myself jerking away from him but felt him pull me back against his chest.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked with obvious concern in his voice while he held onto me tight.

"Yeah, I just...I'm not use to that much pain..." I said trying to sound as vague as possible still not wanting him to catch on to the fact that this was my first time.

"Sorry hun, I'll take it easy on you. I just want to make sure your more then ready to be able to take it all." He said with a bit of laughter behind it. I wasn't sure if he was full of himself or if he was actually being dead serious and had a monster size cock but I was willing to stick around and find out. For god's sake, the boy had 3 fingers in me and had complete control over me. I wasn't going anywhere. With a few more thrusts with his fingers I was finally able to get used to the pain and was actually starting to enjoy it, sticking my ass out a bit to get him to go as deep as he could possibly go. Seconds later I felt him hit the one spot that makes every gay or bi guy turn into puddy, or so I've heard. I couldn't stay quiet any longer, I just had to let out a moan filled with both pain and pleasure.

"Are you ready for me?" Kendall asked in the most sultry sexy tone ever. I answered with a light nod, it being the only type of answer I could even give him, still lost in a wave of complete pleasure.

Seconds later, I felt his finger slip out one by one and heard him mess around with his boxer before feeling the very tip of his member press in.

"Touch yourself." He moaned, while pressing in a bit more. I hesitated a bit, but reached down to grab my own member while the other hand was still pressed against the door.

"Like this?" I asked, slowly palming myself and moved my hand back and forth on my member which was now at this point desperate to be released.

"Perfect...just like that...you feel amazing" He let out a quiet moan while still inching in a bit further. I couldn't really tell how big he actually was, but he sure as hell was thick, since my entrance stretch with every movement he made. I continued to pump my own member and did my best to relax while he was still inching in further, and probably half way in or I would at least hope so.

"Just a little more Ryan, you're doing great." He whispered while leaning in and peppered sweet kisses on my neck, making a slight tickle that was only turning me on even more.

"Uh Ken... Kendall, before you go any further, take it easy on me ok?" I plead, trying hard to hide how nervous I actually was. My stuttering didn't help much, and he must have noticed because he held onto me a bit tighter.

"Wait, is this your first time?" He asked, stopping any sort of movement.

'Oh crud..I fucked this up' I quickly mentally slapped myself waiting for him to either laugh in my face or take pitty on me and want to be my first. When the room was silent for about a good minute I knew that I have blown my chances. I slowly turned my head back to face him and prepared for the worst.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said meeting my gaze and obviously sorry for letting it get this far.

"I..I do want to but not out of pity." I answered, knowing that my chances were now slim to none.

"It's deffinitly not out of pity, I want to just as much as you do." He said swooping in to catch my lips in a sweet kiss. As much as I should be enjoying the moment I couldn't help but wonder how many guys Kendall had brought back for a quick fuck, I suddenly didnt feel as special as I thought I was. He must have been able to sense that I was now feeling a bit down, slowing down the kiss and then stopped when I stopped moving my lips along with his.

"You changed your mind?" He asked slowly backing off and now sounding a bit annoyed.

"No...but I can't help but wonder how many people you have actually brought back and had sex with. Ok, I know I'm staring to sound like such a girl but what happens after this?" I asked not able to meet his gazed as I suddenly jumped to the conclusion that he now wanted nothing to do with me.

"Believe it or not this is my first time ever bringing anyone back here, it's definitly not the kind of thing I do, but there is something about you that I just can't..I can't put my finger on it.." He began to say but I cut him off wanting him to see that I believed him.

"But you did put your finger on it, as a matter of fact 3 to be exact." I chuckled nervously waiting for him to at least crack a smile.

"And thats what it is, that cheesy sense of humor combined with good looks and a nice.." He began to drift off into thought while slowly inching in closer and gently brushed his lips aggainst mine.

"Ass." I finishing his sentence when I felt his lips press on mine.

"Smile." He finished saying before he continued to tease me by moving his lips as painfully slow as possible. I had gone a bit soft about 5 minutes ago but somehow got an instant boner the second his lips met mine and to my surprise he was still just as hard as before.

Not wanting to let it drag any longer than it already has, I slowly began rocking my body a bit to signal him to start moving, and within seconds I felt him move a bit. It was still as uncomfertable as before but I looked past the pain and continued to rock a bit wanting to feel all of him in me. Seconds later I felt him thrust forward, only to pull back out, making me go completely weak in the knees and got the sudden urge to push my whole body back penetraring myself on his cock. We both let out a loud moan once he was completely inside of me, I knew I was not going to last much longer but at least wanted to make sure to make this as memorable as possible for him as it has been for me.

I waited a few seconds before slowly slid halfway out of him and thrust twice as hard back into him once again, earning a deep moan from him. He was obviously enjoying it, and I planned to make sure he did till the very end. I slammed in and out of him a few more times, going a bit faster with each trust wanting to make him moan twice as loud as before not really thinking about the possibility of anyone hearing us from the other side of the door. As I continued to practictly fuck myself on his cock, I felt both his hands now on my waist and rocking my hips back and forth at a faster rhythm.

"Cum for me Ryan." He whispered into my ear between low moans, I couldn't help but do as told and reached down to start pumping my own member trying to keep up with the rhythem while I tried my best to keep my balence with the other hand. After about 3 deep thrust in and out, getting a little sloppy with the my own hand, I felt my whole body go numb before I finally came all over my own hand.

"Damn...I'm so close..." He moaned showing no signs of slowing down. I continued moving along with him, circling my hips a bit hoping it would increase the pleasure, or at least look good doing so. Seconds later he let out a loud moan as I felt the sudden warmth of Kendall's seed filling me completely, while reaching out to hold me close to his own body as he rode out his orgasm.

Before I could even process what had just happened or even enjoy the moment there was a loud knock on the door.

"Shit" Kendall muttered, quickly pulling out and rushing to get his boxers along with his pants back on.

"Hey Kendall, Is Ryan in there with you? His friends are starting to worry." I heard Logan ask while in the middle of pulling my boxers and pants back on. As simple as it would seem to be, I was having the hardest time doing so.

"Yeah he's here with me..we will be right out." He answered trying not to laugh at how ridiculous I must have looked. I ignored it and continued to pull my pants up, but was stopped by Kendall who reached out and pulled them up and buckled them.

"Ryan David Nau, there better be a very good reason as to why you weren't answering your phone or any of my texts" I heard Becca yelling from the other end of the door. Kendall chuckled silently to himself before taking my phone out his back pocket not realizing that the coupon had also fallen down to the floor, and handed it back to me.

"I think it's for you." He smiled.

"12 texts...really Becca?" I asked shaking my head while looking at all the text message alerts.

"Well, with all that screaming and moaning that was going on we thought that Kendall might have...Oh wait a second..please don't tell me.." Becca began to say put paused before she could end the sentence, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"There is no fucking way the coupon actually worked...right?" Michelle asked in an over dramatic voice.

Before I could even take a single step, I heard 4 individual thumps right on the door and somehow knew that they were now pressed agents the door to try to see if they could listen in on us.

I wiped my hand on the side of my jeans in hopes that they would somehow over look it, but since they don't let anything go pass me, I knew it would be talked about. Kendall just smiled at me and walked over to the door, taking one last look at me before slowly opening the door. I laughed to myself as I watching each one of them fall forward and so close to falling on the ground.

"Is this YOUR dressing room..oh wrong room." Logan said looking back at us while trying to play it off as if they weren't trying to listen in.

"No, I actually think we have the right one, but missed out on the action." Michelle said as she made her way into the room.

"We weren't doing anything inappropriate, if you guys must know." I blurted out, giving them even more reason to suspect that we were.

"Sure you weren't, so not buying it and FYI your not as quiet as you may think dude." Logan said looking over at me trying his best not to crack a smile.

"And this is the part of the movie where I wake up from the worst nightmare of my life..." I whispered to myself, but was loud enough for Kendall to overhear it.

"Nightmare?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"You know what I meant..this is not how I pictured how my first time would end." I said looking over at my friends who were just looking over at me grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh and you wouldn't have it any other way.." Becca joked while making her way over and patted me on my back.

"Hey, are you guys going to stick around for a while? I was thinking we could go get dinner or something?" Carlos asked, walking in the room alongside a very stalker like Jeremy who was following his every step.

"Oh yeah, Do you guys know of any good places to eat that are close by?" James asked, also walking in the room.

"Sure, I'm down for whatever. What are you guys in the mood for?" Michelle asked, looking over at everyone for options.

As everyone had a side conversation as to where they wanted to go, I noticed Jeremy looking over at me and I somehow knew he had seen what was on my pants. I smiled back and gave him a slight nod knowing that he would get the hint right away. He smiled back and gave me a thumbs up before going back to the conversation.

About 10 minutes of debating of where to go, everyone agreed to go get Mexican food and we all started to make our way the door. Carlos and Jeremy were the last ones to walk out. When I noticed that they were taking longer then it should, I peeked my head in the room and watched as Jeremy went over to pick up the coupon up from the floor and with a pen scratched Kendall's name and wrote in Carlos' name on it before handing it over to him.

I cleared my throat to let them know that I was by the doorway while smiling over at the gutsy move Jeremy just made.

"Uh why don't you guys go ahead and to the restaurant, we'll catch up with you guys in a little bit." Carlos said, taking the coupon out of Jeremy's hand and stuffed it in his back pocket not wanting me to spot it.

"Yeah sure..put that coupon to good use J-fizzle" I chuckled to myself before meeting up with everyone else.

"Are Carlos and Jeremy going to come too?" Michelle asked looking around for them.

"No, They got caught up with stuff. They will meet with us later." I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Two for One?" Kendall asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

It took me a second to realize what he actually meant, but quietly laughed once It hit me.

**SO, What did you guys think? Good, bad...you wanna take away that itty bitty part of my brain as well? Please review and let me know! Thanks A whole Bunch and please stick around till I post again. Love U all!**


End file.
